Nigahiga
Ryan Higa (born ), better known online as Nigahiga or HigaTV, is an American YouTuber, vlogger, and sketch comedian initially known for his "How To Be" video series. Born in Hilo, Hawaii, he originally launched his YouTube channel in July 2006 with his childhood friend Sean Fujiyoshi, who is a year younger than him. Fuji, for the past several years, rarely appears in his videos; however, Ryan continues to make sketches, music videos, rants, opinion videos, and Q&A videos titled "Dear Ryan". His YouTube success has made him get recognition from various media outlets, such as being a nominee for choice award shows, as well as being on Forbes' list of Influential young stars. Ryan has been able to meet fans in YouTube gatherings such as VidCon and since has met and/or collaborated with other famous stars in the YouTube community and other celebrities. Ryan has an older brother named Kyle and is of Japanese descent. History Higa and Sean Fujiyoshi started posting YouTube videos of themselves lip-syncing to your mother's hiok songs in mid-2006 while attending Waiakea High School. They quickly expanded beyond songs, with a variety of other comedic pieces. Occasional guest appearances were made by Tim Enos, Ryan Villaruel, Kyle Chun, and Tarynn Nago. On Christmas Eve of 2008, Higa and Fujiyoshi's two most popular videos, How To Be Gangster and How To Be Emo, were removed due to copyright violations. On January 21, 2009, the nigahiga account was temporarily suspended and was required to remove more copyrighted videos. Because of this, nigahiga's lip-synching videos were all removed (with the exception of You're Beautiful, which was audio swapped), along with most of his other videos that included copyrighted music. Since then, Higa started composing the music himself. How to be Gangster and How to be Emo were put back on nigahiga's channel in late August 2009, only to be removed a few days later, along with How to be Ninja and How to be Nerd. In Spring 2010, How to be Ninja, How to be Gangster and How to be Emo were made public once again. After Higa moved to Las Vegas to study filmmaking and nuclear medicine at University of Nevada, Las Vegas, most of the nigahiga videos were solo efforts, sometimes featuring collaborations with other YouTube users/friends as well as celebrities. However, since 2012 Higa has put together a production company, Ryan Higa Production Company (RHPC), which includes Fujiyoshi, who works together to make content for the nigahiga channel. These group of people are also Ryan's friends but Ryan includes other groups of friends, celebrities, and YouTubers to take part in his videos at times as well. All of these people are well received by YouTube and other media outlets. As of September 2018, Fujiyoshi is no longer part of the RHPC. Before then and since, his video quality has increased. Romances From 2004 and 2009, he was in a relationship with a girl called Tarynn Nago. It was heavily rumored from 2015 onwards that Ryan was dating Agents Of Secret Stuff' co-star, YouTuber and actress Arden Cho. In the 4th episode of his podcast "Off The Pill" and later his video Revealing My Not-So-Secret Gf, he confirms that they are dating and have been since 2015. Also, stating that the photos and videos they posted together in February 2019 were from Valentines Day. They never really hid the relationship, but were more discreet about it since they just didn't feel like expressing it dramatically. Supporting Actors * Andrew Garcia * Will Shahan * Arden Cho * Chester See * Dominic Sandoval * Jason Lin * J.R. Aquino * Kevin Wu * Kyle Chun * Sean Fujiyoshi * Tarynn Nago * Tim Enos (plays Helga Fawntinnila) * Victor King * Ryan Villaruel * Jeremy Lin * Mary Erika * Derrick Dereleek * Greg Saniatan * Daina Ben * Josh Fu * G Videos Ryan Higa has different series that get updated every so often on the main nigahiga channel. Movies * Ninja Melk * Ryan's and Sean's not so Excellent Adventure * Agents of Secret Stuff * Tell Me How I Die *"Gook" Movies in Minutes Movies in Minutes is a parody series of movies that are making it big in Hollywood. This series is currently dormant. * Movies in Minutes: Titanic * Movies in Minutes: The Grudge '' * ''Movies in Minutes: Twilight * Movies in Minutes: Harry Potter '' * ''Movies in Minutes: X-Men Origins: Wolverine '' * ''Movies in Minutes: Transformers: Revenge of the Household Objects * Movies in Minutes: Saw 12 * Movies in Minutes: New Moon '' * ''Movies in Minutes: Facebook The Movie '' * ''Movies in Minutes: Never Say Never * Movies in Minutes: Final Destination * Movies in Minutes: Chronicle * Movies in Minutes: Avengerz Off The Pill An 'Off the Pill' Rant refers to the entire video and "rant" being filmed and edited without Ryan taking his ADHD pills. Examples include: * Off The Pill: Stink People * Off The Pill: Farts * Off The Pill: Nosy People * Off The Pill: 2009 * Off The Pill: BIEBER FEVER * Off The Pill: Weird People * Off The Pill: Rebecca Black (Friday) * Off The Pill: Arrogant People * Off The Pill: Feminist * Off The Pill: Dancing * Off The Pill: Christmas Spirit '' * ''Off The Pill: Judgement * Off The Pill: The Olympics Dear Ryan Dear Ryan are a series of videos posted as a reply to a fan question beginning with, "Dear Ryan, ... " * Dear Ryan – Defeating a Ninja * Dear Ryan – Superhero * Dear Ryan – Makeup Guru * Dear Ryan - Lamp * Dear Ryan - Basketball - Tubing Weather Lamp * Dear Ryan - Are you a Liar? * Dear Ryan - Extreme * Dear Ryan - Epic Meal Time * Dear Ryan - Can you open your eyes? '' * ''Dear Ryan - Klondike Bar * Dear Ryan - Stop Posting Videos! * Dear Ryan - What Does the Fox say? * Dear Ryan - Rap God * Dear Ryan - Powerpuff Girls Parody * Dear Ryan - Chicken or the Egg? * Dear Ryan - Falling in Love with a Tree * Dear Ryan - Can You Step on a Leg? * Dear Ryan - Spongebob Parody! * Dear Ryan - Shave Your Armpits! * Dear Ryan - Life Hacks! * Dear Ryan - Darude - Sandstorm (Cover) * Dear Ryan - Mind F*ck * Dear Ryan - Dogstep! * Dear Ryan - "Let It Go" Rap Song * Dear Ryan - Reading Mean Comments! Skitzo A 4-Way Series where Ryan plays as four different, interacting characters (Ryan, R-Dizzle, Regina, Hanate) * Introductions * The Halloween Story * The PSA * Valentine's Day * Despicable Me * Reunited * Nose Scar * Skitzo News Live * The Last Skitzo * The New Show How to (Series) A series Ryan tells you how to be something or how to do something. ' * ''How to be Ninja * How to be Gangster * How to be Emo * How to be Nerd (private) * How to be UFC Fighter (private) * How to be a YouTube Celebrity * How to Spot a Pothead * How to survive a Horror Movie! * How to Blow Someone's Mind * How to Be a Rapper * How to be Edgy Advertisement Spoofs '''A long line of videos that make fun of real advertisements or simply one made up by Ryan alone. * The iPod Human * The ShamWOOHOO! * ChildrensBop! * The Portobello Mushroom Burger * The Big Bouncing Inflatable Green Ball * Hook on Fonik * I broke my Nexus One! * BEST DANCE CREW * The Snuggo * The iNavigator * TEEHEE Band * Hard And Black Realistic But Not Real Gun * P90Flex * The Kendama Toy! * Google Glass Human * The Cardboard * Giveupandsettle.com Rants All of the rants that Ryan has made that are On The Pill. * Ranting about Music (private) * Rant on Liars (private) * Rant on Comments (private) * Rant on Nosy People (private) * Rant on Stink People (private) * Rant on ADD (private) * Violence (private) * Rant on Asian Dramas * Rant on Music (Remade) Word of the Day * Word of the Day: Pwned * Word of the Day: Bromance * Word of the Day: Swog Theories *Proving the Illumanti is Real! *Proving The Earth Is Flat! *The Truth Behind Beyonce's Lemonade! *The Truth Behind Trump!? *The Next Viral YouTube Trend Other * Adjusting the Sails (private) * The Number 21 (private) * Beautiful Girls Style (private) * Mind Geek (private) * Munky Tag (private) * The Stalking Mangina Preview * Subliminal Messaging (private) * Hilo Puppets * Vote for REVO * A Message to All Haters * Sean Returns! * YouTube Live- Wth is a VLog * Thanksgving Campaign * Copyrighted * Nigahiga Tee-Shirts (private) * Why Chris Brown Beat Rihanna * Will Ferrell Calling me out? (private) * House * I wanna play a game (private) * Dude vs. Wild – The Desert * braces?! (private) * Things I Like (private) * REVO (private) * sponsored (private) * 5 Nigahiga facts (private) * Asians Wrestle (private) * BEST CREW vs POREOTICS * BEST CREW -The Audition * Romantic Valentines Day Story * Daily Life of Rustin Hieber * Honk For Japan! * FedUp * Daily Life of NinjaHinja * Royal Wedding Reaction Video * The Annoucement * Clubs Sicken Me! * That Awkward Moment When * YTF * Daily Life of a Basketballer * Things That Ruin Thanksgiving * Sh*t _____ Say * 2012: End of the World * What is KONY 2012? (private) * Forever Alone * YouTube Apocalypse * Internet Icon * Censorship Makes No Sense! * Dafuq Did I Just Watch? * The Worst Boyfriend Ever * F**k The Police! * Do You Love Animals? * First World Problems * Ryan Higa For President * The PARANORMAL Writers * END OF THE WORLD!? * The Christmas Ninja *Many Parodies *Many Official Fake Trailers * More Subscribers! (Subscriber Milestone Thank You's) * 1,000,000 * 2,000,000 * 3,000,000 * 4,000,000 * 5,000,000 * Just Wanted To Say... * Why Lamps!? Subscriber Milestones *1 Million Subscribers: May 10th 2009. *2 Million Subscribers: March 13th, 2010. *3 Million Subscribers: December 17th, 2010. *4 Million Subscribers: July 6th, 2011. *5 Million Subscribers: January 7th, 2012. *6 Million Subscribers: November 2nd, 2012. *7 Million Subscribers: February 12, 2013. *8 Million Subscribers: April 21, 2013. *9 Million Subscribers: June 24, 2013. *10 Million Subscribers: August 22nd, 2013. *11 Million Subscribers: December 10, 2013. *12 Million Subscribers: March 25, 2014. *13 Million Subscribers: September 22, 2014. *14 Million Subscribers: March 16, 2015. *15 Million Subscribers: August 11, 2015. *16 Million Subscribers: January 12, 2016. *17 Million Subscribers: May 16, 2016. *18 Million Subscribers: August 29, 2016. *19 Million Subscribers: January 2, 2017. *20 Million Subscribers: August 18, 2017. *21 Million Subscribers: June 11, 2018. Video View Milestones *1 Billion Video Views: November 6, 2011. *2 Billion Video Views: December 13, 2014. *3 Billion Video Views: October 17, 2016. *4 Billion Video Views: March 2, 2019. Music Nigahiga has also created some music remixes: * Yank Dat Cameltoe * Sorry Fans, Blame My ADD * So Damn Stupid! * I Miss You Soulja Boy * The Ninja Glare * Tweet Whore. * I'm a Chingstah! * Like a Good Boy * Shed a Tear * I'm Hardcore * Nice Guys * Christmas Swag * Bromance * Clenching My Booty * The Handshake Song * Coffee Shop Love * S.W.G. * Ignored (Clash of Clans Song) * BgA - Dong Saya Dae (똥싸야돼) M/V * Let It Go Rap Song * Juju On That Beat Classical Themed * More Games Credited * 007: Quantum of Solace Watch Mojo's "TopX" Series Top 10 YouTube Comedy Channels Ryan's "nigahiga" was ranked 3rd in this episode. Media Influence Ryan or nigahiga, is regarded as one of the most consistent YouTubers of all time standing to figures such as Smosh and others. This is due to his managing to stay relevant within the YouTube community since 2007. He is also looked to be one of the most talented, smart, relatable, handsome, positive, creative, funny and genuine, humble YouTubers of all time and is very well liked by the majority of people who have viewed his videos. Ryan is also known for making racist jokes, a vast majority being about his race. His videos have made people's lives better as well as inspire people to create their own content on YouTube or other film or video platforms. Some of his viewers have been inspired to do other things. In addition, he is recognized as one of the best "pun" comedians on YouTube standing with figures like Liza Koshy. Trivia * Nigahiga has been number one most subscribed on two occasions: ** The first was in September 2008, when he surpassed Smosh. He would be overthrown less than a month later in October 2008 by Fred. **The second was in August 2009, when he once again surpassed Fred. He would then be overthrown by RayWilliamJohnson in June 2011. *He is one of four channels to be number one most subscribed on more than one occasion. The others are Smosh, PewDiePie & YouTube Spotlight. * During his reign as the most subscribed YouTuber, nigahiga became the first YouTuber to reach 2 million subscribers on March 13, 2010 and the first to reach 3 million subscribers on December 17, 2010. *Ryan is the only person of Asian descent to become the most subscribed on YouTube. *He has the second most amount of consecutive days as most subscribed behind current most subscribed PewDiePie. *Ryan has over 26 million combined subscribers if adding up HigaTV (5 million subscribers) and Nigahiga (21 million subscribers). *He used to call his fanbase, "Lamps". That's the main reason why his channel background were pictures of lamps. *Ryan has over 3.8 billion views on his main channel and over 700 million views on his Behind The Scenes/Vlogging channel making him have over 4 billion combined video views on YouTube. *According to him, "Niga" means "rant" in Japanese (although niga doesn't exist in the language). When Ryan started his YouTube career, he did rants often thus naming his channel that along with his last name. Although he only makes rants on occasion now, it is still his channel name today. *Higa has differed in schedule times throughout the years, but it has almost always had at least 2 videos a month. *Although Ryan Higa is seen as a happy person, he was crying in his "Dear Mom..." video in 2015 due to how much he was grateful she was in his life. This is the only time he cried on camera. *Perhaps his most violent video is when he was bleeding from his nose and the left side of his head, subsequently going to the hospital to get bandages when he accidentally cut himself with a sword during a "Fruit Ninja" scene in a video back in April 2013. The mishap was discussed heavily by his viewers at the time (sometimes is still) and made it on various online news articles. *Higa was the founder of "Internet Icon" in 2012 and was one of its judges in that year and the next, which was the last year and the time period of its second season. *Ryan released his first book in late 2016, titled "How To Write Good", which is about his YouTube career. The book received mostly good reception. *In early 2016, Ryan along with RHPC and Wong Fu Productions made a K-Pop band featuring Justin Chon, Philip Wang, David Choi, and Jun Sung Ahn. Their first song, "Dong Saya Dae ("I have to take a shit" in Korean) was intended to be of satire but it actually made it to number 2 in the Korean pop charts which received mixed reviews from critics. A year later, Ryan and the band made another song titled "Who's It gonna be". This song debuted at #1 on the K pop charts 2 hours after it's release as well as #33 on the Spotify Top 50 viral chart and World Digital Song Sales at #3. *Nigahiga has appeared on Television and been in shows such as Nickelodeon's Supah Ninjas as well as on interviews. He has also collaborated with many YouTubers over the years such as Smosh and Jenna Marbles. * Ryan and Sean starred in a movie called "Ryan and Sean's Not So Excellent Adventure" (a pun on Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure) where they played the lead roles. *Former One Direction member, Zayn Malik was subscribed to Ryan's channel before he got famous by One Direction. *Higa has a business email, Media@HigaTV.com, and P.O. Box: 232355 Las Vegas, NV 89105. *Higa's net worth is said to be 2 to 4.5 million dollars. *Ryan, most of the time was a good student growing up although he did have ADHD and got bullied a lot from Elementary to High School. He dropped out of College to pursue what he loved, YouTube. *Ryan from age 5 to 13 loved playing basketball but transitioned to wrestling at 14. *Higa is a black belt in Judo. *Higa has a metal bar in his arm. *Ryan has an older brother named Kyle. *Higa is not a good drawer or painter, he has self-proclaimed. *Ryan mostly does not like censorship although his content is mostly children friendly. *In early 2015, Higa released an app titled the "Teehee App" which was the home base app for Nigahiga's audience available on the App Store and Google Play. Based on his old and famous catchphrase "Teehee", according to Tubefilter, "Within it's first few days of launch, TeeHee was among the Top Trending apps on iTunes and peaked at #2 on Google Play’s Top New Free apps list globally". *In November 2017, Ryan moved out of his home, which he had lived nearly since the beginning of his channel after three months of saying he was going to do it. de:Nigahiga es:Nigahiga This page was created on May 16, 2008 by Fishofoblivion. Category:Most Subscribed Channels Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views